Reduce to lowest terms: $ \dfrac{7}{9} \div - \dfrac{4}{7} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $- \dfrac{4}{7}$ is $- \dfrac{7}{4}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{7}{9} \div - \dfrac{4}{7} = \dfrac{7}{9} \times - \dfrac{7}{4} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{9} \times - \dfrac{7}{4}} = \dfrac{7 \times -7}{9 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{7}{9} \times - \dfrac{7}{4}} = \dfrac{-49}{36} $